Daniel was assigned papers 41 through 62 for homework last week. If Daniel read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 41 through 62, we can subtract 40 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 22. We see that Daniel read 22 papers. Notice that he read 22 and not 21 papers.